


Boy you got my heartbeat running away

by cathy_gonzalo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Moving On, OOC, Poor Yama, semi-hiatus, why you do this Tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathy_gonzalo/pseuds/cathy_gonzalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college au where yamaguchi moved on with the tsukki fanatic and he got in the same university as tsukki. Freaking yamaguchi is freaking adorable and tsukki is drooling for him, but cutie pie Yama is dating some one else. that is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> because good titles aren't for me, also I kinda like it when yamaguchi is moving on and stuff, and tsukki would be drooling for yamaguchi. Mistakes can also be seen, they always hide from me. :( This is my first TsukiYama fic. I hope you all enjoy :)

Yamaguchi is restless, he can't control his heartbeat and his breathing is erratic, because today he swore to himself that he was going to confess to Tsukishima what he really feels. They were eating strawberry shortcake at a local bakery because Yamaguchi said that he will treat Tsukishima shortcake because he got a 100 in the exam. Tsukishima doesn't seem to disagree; in fact Yamaguchi thinks that he saw a faint smile crept up from Tsukishima's face. Yamaguchi decided that he was going to confess to Tsukishima after they finished eating the cake.

After they finished the cake, they went to the park to rest. Yamaguchi says to himself _come on Tadashi, this is your only chance._

"U-umm... Tsukki."

"What is it." said Tsukishima in an irritated voice.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Fine just make it quick."

"I- um- how do you say this..."

"Spit it out."

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and took a deep breath...

"I-I l-like you tsukki!" Yamaguchi didn't realized that he actually shouted his confession   _Oh god, I hope he doesn't ran away_  He thoughtand he slowly opened his eyes to check if Tsukishima is still there.  

 He was still there but, Tsukishima didn't say a word for a few minutes, and just said

"I know." He said in a nonchalant voice.

"A-nd?" Yamaguchi didn't want to and at the same time want to hear his answer. 

"I'm sorry."

"But w-why?"

"I'm dating someone."

_Why didn't I know of this?! I mean were friends, BEST FRIENDS! why do I don't know..._

"Haha- yeah... sorry Tsukki. w-well um... congrats! haha...sorry, I forgot I have something to do today."

Somehow Yamaguchi can't breathe, his eyes are stinging and forming tears in the corner of his eyes, he wants to run away from Tsukishima. Even though Tsukishima knows that yamaguchi has feelings for him, he said nothing and on top of that he felt used, like he was just there for convenience.

"Sorry to bother you Tsukki, well I'll be going now."

Yamaguchi ran away from Tsukishima, leaving him alone. When Tsukishima is finally alone he thought that  _Maybe I should have said it to him earlier._

"Pathetic" he muttered to himself.

* * *

 

 They didn't talk for a while, and at practice they only talk about volleyball and nothing else, and that pique the other first years interest. Kageyama and Hinata are practicing their receives then suddenly Hinata stopped looked at Yamaguchi.  

"Oi! Dumbass, why did you stop?"

"It's not my fault!"

"Why is it not your fault?!"

"I mean look at Yamaguchi today..." 

Instantly Kageyama looked at Yamaguchi.

"Woah, you're right. Yamaguchi looks like a lost puppy and he kinda thinking of something deep, or maybe stressful and somehow less, alive.

Oi, dumbass go talk to Yamaguchi after practice"

"I know even if you don't tell me. Bakageyama"

After practice Yamaguchi is thinking of every girl that Tsukishima would date.  _Maybe it's that girl from class 5, I mean she's pretty, smart, and if Tsukki said something mean to her she can retort with the same level or maybe that girl from clas-_

"OI, YAMAGUCHI!"

Yamaguchi thought had been disturbed by someone shouting behind him.

"Hinata? You're not going home with Kageyama today? "

Yamaguchi knows that he and Kageyama are dating from quite some time now.

"Wha-what are you talking about, were not dating?!"

"I didn't say you were dating."

"Oh... A-anyway, how are you feeling right now?"

 "Excuse me?"

"How are you feeling man?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Don't lie to me Yamaguchi, I'm your friend, so, what's up?"

He knows that he can't escape Hinata now, so he'll just have to tell the truth. He heaved a big sigh and said

"I confessed to Tsukki."

"WHAT?! w-what did he say?" 

"He said that he was dating someone."

"Is that girl from class 5?"

"I don't know"

 "Or maybe that 2nd year girl, she's a knocker. "

"Maybe."

"So you wanna talk about it?"

"If the time's right, but i'll have to fix it up on my own."

"OK... but, if you need some help just remember that the whole team is here for you, especially me and Yachi. Don't worry too much about Tsukishima, he's just a jerk."

"Yeah... well then I gotta go we have home work to do and Kageyama is also waiting for you." Yamaguchi said while looking past Hinata and looking at Kageyama waiting at the gate" 

"What the? I told him to go home first."

"Off you go Hinata, you're  _boyfriend_  is waiting for you." Yamaguchi said while displaying a playful smirk across his face.

"F-fine, but remember were, here for you."

"Ok, ok, thanks Hinata."

And by that Hinata cast a big smile on his face and run towards Kageyama.

 _They're such a cute couple_  he thought.

"Well, I'd better go home."

When he was walking past the building to go home, he saw Tsukishima and Kuroo talking and saw Tsukishima smiling at that.  
 _Tsukki and Kuroo together? but, we don't have practice match today. Maybe they're going to practice Tsukki's blocks or maybe they're..._

While he was contemplating on why Kuroo and Tsukishima are together, he saw Kuroo kissed Tsukishima, not just a peck, but an actual kiss that you would see in soap operas and movies; Tsukishima didn't seem to reject the action.

And it hit him.

 _He's dating Kuroo... and I thought he rejected me because he was straight, but because I'm just not good enough for him... Well yeah, I'm_   _skinny, weak, and the only thing that I have what others don't are these stupid freckles and they look like freaking pimples._

He realized that he was crying when he touch his face and felt a watery substance on his face. He didn't realize that he was running away from the scene and he ignored the boy shouting behind him. he just run and run and run and run until his lungs give out on him. He reached the park where he confessed to Tsukishima and because no one is there, he let all his emotions out.

"Why? why?! it's not fair! Why does it have to be a guy. WHY NOT ME! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME! IT'S NOT FAIR!"  
He kept shouting and crying at the same time until his voice is hoarse. 

After all the stress has been released, he made a decision that he will not let himself be just a pushover and swore to himself that he will change for the better is it means that he will leave Tsukishima  for good.

 


	2. Tsukishima's side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to post Tsukishima's side so... here ya go.

Tsukishima’s side

Tsukishima scored 100 in his exam today and Yamaguchi said that he will treat Tsukishima today strawberry shortcake to celebrate his perfect score in his exam. Tsukishima can’t help but smile because, not only Yamaguchi will treat him strawberry shortcake, but also he will meet Kuroo today. _I can’t wait to see Kuroo..._

“You’re so cool! you scored 100! Tsukki!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki.”

After they’ve finished the cake Yamaguchi requested that they should go to the park because there’s something impotant that he’s telling. Yamaguchi is acting weird today and Tsukishima knows why, so he just ‘tsked’ and then said “fine”. _I want to see Kuroo..._

Tsukishima knows that Yamaguchi has feelings for him, but Tsukishima didn’t say a word to resolve it, because putting an effort to it would be a hassle. _And besides Yamaguchi probably doesn’t have the nerve to say it..._ So, he tested it to see if Yamaguchi will really confess to him and he started to push Yamaguchi to his limits and...

Stupid Tsukishima is dumbstruck to what Yamaguchi had said, but, Yamaguchi can’t see him. He didn’t expect Yamaguchi to confess to him and he’s so shock that the only thing he said is “I know.” _Stupid..._

When he was asked why he just said that he was dating someone, and he forgot to tell him that he was dating Kuroo.

Tears were welling up in Yamaguchi’s face and that sent a pang in Tsukishima’s heart like he was stabbed. He can’t reciprocate Yamaguchi’s feelings, but he’s still Yamaguchi’s friend, and before he can say anything Yamaguchi ran away from him.

“Pathetic” he muttered. He really is.

* * *

 

Yamaguchi didn’t talk to Tsukishima after that as expected. Tsukishima planned to talk to him after practice. _Maybe I should apologize to him after practice, yeah..._

When he made up his mind he heard Kageyama shout “Oi! Dumbass!” and stared at them, after a few unheard discussions of Hinata and Kageyama The Duo looked at the other side of Tsukishima and saw Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima analyzed Yamaguchi’s face and saw red, puffy eyes and looked like he didn’t sleep all night. _He must’ve cried a lot..._

And he felt guilty about it.

 

* * *

 

After practice Tsukishima didn’t see Yamaguchi at the club room _Maybe he left early..._ After he finished changing, he found Yamaguchi walking towards the gate, but stopped. Tsukishima was going to call Yamaguchi, but he heard someone shout Yamaguchi’s name first.  

“Shorty...” he hissed.

_This is a hassle; Still, I should probably wait for him to finish talking with that Shorty then apologize._

When he was thinking why is Yamaguchi taking so long, Tsukishima saw Kuroo.

“Kuroo? Why are you here?”

“Aww, c’mon Tsukki~ I missed you”

“Please don’t call me that, and we went to the movies yesterday.”

“But that’s not enough.” Kuroo pouted.

Tsukishima swears that Kuroo is fucking cute right now and kiss him on the spot _._ Before he knew it Kuroo is already kissing him and it feels so good right now, lips clashing together, tongues intertwining, and a little bit of bitting. _Yep, kissing really feels good..._

 After that Kuroo asked “Feels good, right, Tsukki?”

And Tsukishima replied “Yeah...” his mind still in bliss.

Then he saw Yamaguchi running past them crying. He didn’t catch Yamaguchi’s arm and thus he shouted at Yamaguchi

“YAMAGUCHI! WAIT! STOP! ”

But Yamaguchi just ignored him.

“Dammit...” He really fucked up.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some modifications on chapter 4... ok

 

 

It’s been a month since that incident happened and Yamaguchi thought on ways on how to improve himself for the better or just move on from what happened. _I can’t take this anymore. I can’t stay like this forever..._

So, He began going early to practice with Hinata and Kageyama, in which the duo happily agreed, and from that day on Yamaguchi and Tsukishima would not be seen in pairs every morning anymore. It pissed Tsukishima that Yamaguchi is turning into like the idiot duo or maybe just pissed that Yamaguchi will not be with him every morning. Then Yamaguchi would talk to his other classmates about petty jokes, girls, games and some other stuff and out of the blue one of his classmates said to Yamaguchi :

“You know what? You’re pretty cool, Yamaguchi”

“Yeah, you’re not bad” voiced the other

“Really?”

“Yeah, maybe it’s because Tsukishima always shadows you in his “cool” demeanour”

“Well, thanks...I guess.”

“Awww... don’t be like that. If you like, we’ll treat you food, how’s that?”

_It’s for the better Tadashi, you should have other friends aside from the volleyball team and Tsukki..._

“Sure, why not.”

“WOHOO! Let’s eat!”

* * *

 

 From afar Tsukishima could see Yamaguchi smile for the first time in a long time, _How long has it been since I saw Yamaguchi smile like that?_ So, Tsukishima would just cover his ears with his earphones to shadow the loneliness he’s feeling. He thinks he heard that Yamaguchi will eat out with their classmates _. I can’t blame him, it’s not like he doesn’t deserve to have other friends than me..._

It’s been a month since Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima and Kuroo making out, and Tsukishima is losing hope that their friendship will be rebuilt. _It’s for the better that Yamaguchi will have friends other than me and the volleyball club..._

That night and same goes with other nights to come Tsukishima is walking home alone. He looked up in the sky and saw that the sky is clear with clouds and the stars are visible tonight, he remembered that Yamaguchi’s favourite nights are these kinds of nights. On impulse he said.

“Oi, Yamaguchi, look abo-” he cut himself short when he realized that Yamaguchi is nowhere to be found. He heaved a small sigh and thought _Kuroo doesn’t seem to appreciate this kind of things..._

“I really fucked up.” He said.

 

As days passed then weeks then months, Tsukishima still didn’t apologize to Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi is fine with it because every time Tsukishima is thinking on how to apologize to Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi is slowly improving himself, he practices his jump float serve and even got praised by the coach, then he would socialize with his other classmates and Tsukishima would be leaving sitting alone in the corner of the room without the usual chirp of ‘Tsukki’s’ and he even bought facial products, even though it’s really embarrassing, it’s for the better. When he started using those miraculous facial products his classmates stopped teasing him for being ugly and somehow his freckles have become his asset. He got an admirer or two, but he rejected them and his usual excuse is he needs time for on his own.

A year went by and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are in different class this year and different lives. At the volleyball practice the coach announced that Yamaguchi will finally be a regular. He felt so happy that all his hard work had been paid off and he could play on an official game with the team, and a little bit happy that he could play with Tsukishima. The team won in the end with Yamaguchi’s jump float serve, everyone rejoiced and Tsukishima can’t hide the little smile across his face, because of the pride he felt for Yamaguchi.

 Time went fast in their second year and they are now in their third year and they are in the same class. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima quitted the volleyball club to focus on their studies for college, while Hinata and Kageyama still pursue their volleyball. When Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and the other two of his classmates are on cleaning duty, their two classmates said that they’re going somewhere and will compensate next cleaning duty.

“Please Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, I have a date today.” The boy whined.

“And I my little sister is home alone at the house.” Said the other.

“It’s fine, it’s fine... go now before it gets dark” Yamaguchi said while casting a friendly smile

While Tsukishima just sent death glares to the other two and quietly said “fine.”

“ALRIGHT! Thanks Yamaguchi!” said his classmates then shutting the door behind them.

And now Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are alone in the room together, and just to break the ice Yamaguchi said:

“Well let’s get started so that we could go home early, Tsukishima.”

That stopped Tsukishima from moving and his mind went on a crazy discussion _When the fuck did he call me Tsukishima? Wait, when was the last time he called me Tsukki? I can’t remember... Is this really it..._

Tsukishima’s attention went back to reality when Yamaguchi is calling him.

“Tsukiiii-shimaaa , hey, are you alright?”

“... yeah”

“Ok...then shall we start.”

And from that simple word ‘Tsukisima’ he knows that he can’t fix the old relationship that they had.

Still Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ignored each other throughout the year, because both of them knew it’s for the better. Finally the day comes of their graduation Hinata, Yachi, and Yamaguchi are crying while Kageyama is stopping his tears from pouring out and Tsukishima is out of sight.   

“WE’LL STILL BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!” shouted Hinata

“Ewwww Hinata wipe that snot out of your face *sniff*” said Yachi.

“I’m Sowwy, I can’t help it...ugh... UWAHHH!”

“C’mon you guys, we’ll still hang out once in a while.”

Yachi and Hinata stared at Yamaguchi like a beacon and got teary eyed... again.

“You’re so cool Yamaguchi!!!” said the two in unison.

While in the midst of walking Yamaguchi heard someone called his name

“Tadashi...”

Yamaguchi quickly turned his head to see who’s calling his name and saw

“Tsukishima... What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk” _come on Kei this is your last chance, don’t mess up._

“Sure, why not” looking at Tsukishima with a puzzled look

“I’m sorry, Yamaguchi.”

“For what?”

“For everything that I’ve done that you don’t deserve that I’ve treated you as a convenience and even though you’re my friend I hide things from you, especially the important ones and, for that incident that happened 2 years ago... sorry.”

Yamaguchi can’t believe that Tsukishima is really apologizing to him, the guy that held his head high no matter what.

“Umm... how do you say this... well I can forgive you for all that you’ve done, but, it’s not that easy healing a wound that is so deep, Tsukishima...so, yeah, I need some time to move over it” _Oh God, don’t cry Tadashi, not in front of him..._

“Yeah I know that... but, please Yamaguchi, even if you can’t forgive me right now, please don’t break off our friendship.”

Tsukishima is practically begging him to bring back their friendship and even though Tsukishima treated him as a convenience, Tsukishima still protected him from the bullies, encourage him in ways that everyone won’t recognize and still cherished their friendship.

Yamaguchi can’t hold it any longer his eyes are starting to water “Sure why not... Tsukki.”

Tsukishima can’t hold it any longer he sighed and pulled Yamaguchi into an embrace.

“Thank goodness, I thought we can’t be friends anymore.”

“Well Tsukki, it was your fault, when you’re publicly kissing Kuroo in the first place and treating me like shit.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s ok now.”

“I’m sorry too. For ignoring you for two years.” Said Yamaguchi

“That kinda hurt you know.”

“Yeah... Sorry Tsukki” while Yamaguchi cast a smile at Tsukishima. A genuine smile, not for other people, but for him only.

 “It’s fine.”

And by that Yamaguchi let go of Tsukishima’s embrace and said.

“We’re still friends?” asked Tsukishima.

“Yeah, Tsukki.” Replied Yamaguchi

“It’s hard to admit it, but I missed you calling me ‘Tsukki’”

“Really? Then should I call you that more often? ”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi, you’re ruining the moment.” Said Tsukishima while pouting.

“Haha sorry, Tsukki. Well I’d better get going, Hinata and Yachi are probably getting worried.”

“Ok then, goodbye Yamaguchi.”

“Bye, Tsukki” Yamaguchi said while smiling at Tsukishima.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know you gonna say "where the hell is the college au, dafaq"  
> *whisper*The college is near


	4. Start of a new Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The College has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all Thank you for the 700+ hits, positive reviews that I receive, and kudos, you’re the one that’s keep me going. I’m sorry it took so long, because there was a storm in our part and the internet connection broke. ;-; and If you didn't notice I edited the fourth chapter, because I left some parts there... so.... yeah. That’s all.

After all that stressful reviews, tons of coffee, and no social life, Tsukishima passed his entrance exam in his dream university, and is now currently studying palaeontology. Yamaguchi also passed in culinary arts in the same university as Tsukishima. Tsukishima got an apartment near the University while Yamaguchi took a dorm. The two would sometimes meet at the coffee shop once in a while and catch up in each other lives or just simple things to make it light. Then, it became hard for them to meet face to face, because their institute is far away from each other and the two are busy with their studies, and their own life, so they agreed to call and text each other from time to time to continue their communication.

Until one day Yamaguchi called and said that he has to tell Tsukishima something important and it has to be face to face.

“Please Tsukki, it’s really important.”

“Yamaguchi are you sure? Because if you’re doing this to force feed me 3 layers of cake again, then no.”

“No! This time it’s really important, I promise.”

Tsukishima heaved a sigh and thought _Well,_ _I guess I don’t have a choice._ Tsukishima just surrendered to Yamaguchi and said“Fine, meet me at the coffee shop at Friday afternoon.”

“OK! Thanks, Tsukki! See you in Friday!”

* * *

 

Friday came in fast for Tsukishima; while he’s waiting for Yamaguchi he ordered strawberry shortcake and iced coffee. Enjoying his cake and coffee Tsukishima thought of Yamaguchi, _How long has it been since we saw each other? Two months... I hope it doesn’t get awkward..._ his train of thought was interrupted when someone shouted.

“TSUKKI!”

 _He’s here._ “Oi, Yamaguchi what took you so lo-”

Tsukishima cut himself short when he saw Yamaguchi.

“Whoa, what the hell happened?”

“What, what happened Tsukki?” asked Yamaguchi looking confused.

“I mean what happened to you?”

“What?”

“You look different...”

“Is it good or bad?”

“Good.” Confirmed Tsukishima.

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi said and a little shy smile crept up his face.

Yamaguchi is wearing a white long sleeved shirt atop of a black sweater and his jeans are navy blue matched with brown flat shoes. His hair is also tied in a pony tail.

“Yamaguchi, you should cut your hair.”

“I should say the same to you.”  

It’s true that Tsukishima’s hair is growing, but it’s not as long as Yamaguchi’s, so Tsukishima just ignored the comment on his hair. 

“So what’s up? You look good today.” Said Tsukishima out of the blue

Tsukishima is not kidding Yamaguchi looks like he’s cuter, no, beautiful at that. Yamaguchi looked younger and more vibrant like all his stresses have all flown away from him, and his freckles. Oh my god they’re more beautiful. _Wait..._ _What the fuck? Did I just call Yamaguchi in mind beautiful?_ ”

“Really? This is what I look normally.”

“You still look cute to me.” _Oh shit..._

Yamaguchi just stared at him looking confused for a moment, but he just shrugged it off and just laughed and said.

“haha, what’s up with you today Tsukki?”

“Nothing.” Lied Tsukishima

“Okay if you say so. Well I’d better order something before I tell you the important news.”

When Yamaguchi left Tsukishima to order something Tsukishima overheard two guys talking while their eyes are following Yamaguchi.

“Hey, did you see the freckled cutie just now?”

“Yeah I did.”

“Wanna talk to him when he gets back?”

“Eh? You go talk to him, and then I’ll follow.”

“You’re such a wimp, but sure.”

Tsukishima sent them death glares, but somehow it doesn’t work on them. _Maybe because they’re too stupid to notice; more importantly why would they be hitting on Yamaguchi...? I get it that he’s cute and all, but don’t they know it’s rude to interrupt someone when they’re talking to other people... Idiots..._

Suddenly Tsukishima just realized that he’s acting like a jealous boyfriend. _Don’t be stupid Kei you’ve got Kuroo and Yamaguchi can date anyone he likes. Maybe it’s one of those brother complex they’re talking about..._

When Yamaguchi got back from ordering a medium cappuccino, he suddenly asks on happenings between Kuroo and him.

“You know, not much, he’s quite busy with school since he’s already in his third year.”

It’s true that he and Kuroo hadn’t seen much lately because, his university is far away from each other and they’re both busy with school work and their schedule is always conflicting each other; it’s bugging Tsukishima off. Yamaguchi can sense Tsukishima’s distress so he quickly changed the subject.

“Anyway... you remember what I said on the phone that is really important?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well... I have a boyfriend.”

Tsukishima almost spit out his drink and he shouted rather embarrassingly “WHAT?! WHEN?! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHO??”

Yamaguchi heaved a sigh and calmly said “I knew you would react like that, to answer your question what, I have a boyfriend as I said earlier, when, it was two months ago, and who well... you kinda know him already... ”

“Just tell me who the guy is ,Yamaguchi.”

“OK his name is...”

When Yamaguchi was about to tell the name of his boyfriend, the idiots from earlier who was planning on hitting Yamaguchi interrupted them.

“Hey there cutie, what’s your name?”

“Hey back off, can’t you see were talking.” Snapped Tsukishima.

“I’m not talking to you blondie, I’m talking to the freckled cutie here... So wanna leave this boring guy, and come with us, I can assure you we’re gonna have a good time.”

“Why you?!” Tsukishima said as he was raising his fist into the idiots face.

“TSUKKI! STOP! I’m sorry, but I’m not interested in going out with you, so can you please not disturb us.”

“Fine whatever. Hey blondie!  You’re lucky your friend is cute, or I would’ve hit you right in the face! ” shouted the guy as they got further and further away from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

“Jerk.” Hissed Tsukishima.  “I would’ve hit you in the face if Yamaguchi didn’t stop me.”

While Tsukishima is contemplating on how to mug the two idiots Yamaguchi tapped him from the back and that wakes Tsukishima from his trance.

“Hey Tsukki, let’s just leave them alone, they’re just jerks.”

“How can you stand that?”

“Meh. Happens all the time.” Said Yamaguchi nonchalantly.

 “Happens all the time?! Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“Well... because I can handle the situation, and I don’t want to trouble you Tsukki...”

“Still, you should’ve said it to me.” Said Tsukishima looking concerned.

“Haha, Tsukki you’re too paranoid. I know it’s good to be concerned, but you should do that to Kuroo, he’ll be pleased.” Said Yamaguchi in a smile.

“fine.” Mumbled Tsukishima

After a few minutes of silence, Yamaguchi’s phone rang.

“Wait, Tsukki I’ve got to take this call. Hello?”

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!! YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE NEXT CLASS!!!” shouted her classmate on the phone an Tsukishima xan swear he can hear her rage oozing.

By that comment Yamaguchi checked his watch and said.

“Oh shit, Tsukki! I gotta go I’m gonna be late for my next class. See ya.”

“Oi! Yamaguchi you didn’t tell me the name of your boyfriend!”

Yamaguchi didn’t seem to hear him shouting because he was dashing away from him and then  Tsukishima remembered Yamaguchi said to him ‘ _Someone I know already?’ Who could it be?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. I’M SO LONELY IN THE COMMENT SECTION ;-; you know just say hi or something.


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all sorry for the super long delay, because it's my prelims that time. aaaaaaaaaaand it's my 2 week vacation yay! Also, have you read the latest chapter? AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! All aboard to the feels train. K, just sharing.

When Tsukishima was contemplating on who's the guy Yamaguchi dating.  
  
 _Shit, don't tell me it's one of the Karasuno team, Ennoshita-san? Couldn’t be... I think he's dating baldy sempai... Shimada-san, probably... what a pain, who is it?! It's driving me nuts... Maybe I should call him, no, he will think I’m too engrossed in his personal life, but I want to know..._

In the midst of thinking on who is Yamaguchi dating, Tsukishima heard his phone rang.

“Hey Kei!”

“Nii-san?” said Kei in a confused tone.  

“Yeah, guess what?”

“What?”

“I’m staying over to town next week!” said his brother.

“What!?”

“I said I’m stay- ”

Kei cut his brothers’ sentence before he could finish it.

“I know what I just heard; I mean why are you staying over?”

“To see you, of course. Also I will meet a very important person.”

“and who is that? ”

“You’ll see.”

Kei is getting tired of this mysterious shit. _What’s with people not telling me the names of their boyfriends and this stupid important person?_

_“_ Fine, just don’t disturb me when I’m studying.”

“YAY! See you next week Kei!”

Kei just pinch the bridge of his nose and just simply said. _“What a pain. I need air to think.”_

Tsukishima got out of his apartment and decided to eat in a local cafe. On his way to the cafe he spotted two figures talking outside a record store. As he got closer, the two figures are getting clearer and clearer and Tsukishima is stunned to see Yamaguchi and Oikawa merrily talking to each other.

_What the fuck!? Yamaguchi’s dating Oikawa?! How can that be?  It’s impossible?_

Then suddenly Oikawa clasp Yamaguchi’s both hands and Tsukishima didn’t realize that he was approaching Yamaguchi and Oikawa until Yamaguchi talked to him.

“Oh! Tsukki, what are you doing here?” Yamaguchi said looking confused.    

“Yamagu-chan I didn’t know you’re friend is coming along.”

_Yamagu-chan? What kind of name is that?_

“Umm... Oikawa-san I also didn’t know that he’s going to be here too. Tsukki you want to come along with us?”

“Awww, but Yamagu-chan~ I want it to be just the two of us.” Oikawa said while pouting

“Please don’t be so rude Oikawa-san. Well Tsukki do you want to come along?”

Now snapping out at his confusion the first word that came out of his mouth is.

“ So... You’re dating him?”

“What are you talking about Tsukki?”

“Aren’t you two going to out? Like right now?”

“Umm... first of all, I don’t know what you’re talking about, second were not dating, yes we’re going out, but we’re going to the supermarket to buy ingredients, because Oikawa-san found out that I’m taking up culinary arts and he ask me to teach him to cook Agedashi tofu, lastly he’s dating Iwaizumi-san not me.”

_Oh..._

“Yamagu-chan~ hurry up, we’re going to be late for the tofu sale.”

“Yes, yes I’m coming. Well, see you around Tsukki.”

Suddenly Tsukishima remembered that he still didn’t know who Yamaguchi is dating. “Wait Yamaguchi! I still don’t know who’s your boyfriend!”

But it seems that Yamaguchi didn’t hear him as he was getting dragged by Oikawa.

“Dammit” he cursed quietly.

* * *

 

It’s been 2 weeks and Tsukishima thinks that Yamaguchi forgot that he’s going to tell Tsukishima the name of his boyfriend and He’s also going to deal with his brother, he’s not quite sure when is the specific date his brother is going to come and it makes Tsukishima’s head throb. But then he received a text from Kuroo.

From: Kuroo  
To: Kei  
Subject:  
Hey wanna meet up? I’m free today.

It’s getting stressful for Tsukishima these days and he misses Kuroo so he replied.

From:Kei  
To:Kuroo  
Subject:  
Sure why not, let’s eat outside and then watch some movies.  
Let’s meet at the park at 3:00

From: Kuroo  
To: Kei  
Subject:  
Ok! See you Kei <3

Tsukishima doesn’t say it out loud, but he’s very excited to see Kuroo and realized he really missed his lover. He picked the most fashionable thing he could find in his closet and that is his khaki pants and his white long sleeve shirt and a black vest. 30 minutes before the meet up Tsukishima is already at the park. To get rid of his boredom he put on his headphones and blocked the noise with music. When suddenly he was interrupted by a man behind him.

“Hey there handsome.” Said Kuroo.

This put up a smile on Tsukishima’s face,

“Hey. So, where do you wanna go first.”

“I’m hungry, let’s eat first.”

“Sure, I know a restaurant who serves good Grilled salted mackerel pike.”

“Yay! I love you Kei.”

This made Tsukishima crept up a smile in his face and simply said “I love you too.”

As they made their way through the busy streets Kuroo bumped onto someone.

“Oh, sorry bout that.” Said Kuroo.

“It’s fine.”

“Wait, Yamaguchi?!” said Tsukishima looking confused.

“Oh! Tsukki! Kuroo-san! What are you doing here?”

“We’re going to eat at a restaurant. What about you?” said Kuroo.

“I’m just buying some supplies.”

Their conversation was interrupted when someone called Yamaguchi’s name.

“Tadashi! I got the stuff that we need let’s bail out!”

“Wait. You’re with my brother Yamaguchi?”

“Well yeah, I thought Aki already told you?”

_Aki? Since when did Yamaguchi call nii-san Aki?_ Kei thought.

“What a surprise. You’re here too Kei and your boyfriend.” Said Akiteru

“Nice to meet you I’m Kuroo Tetsuro.”

“I’m Tsukishima Akiteru, likewise.”

“Wait, before we get all buddy buddy, Yamaguchi, Why are you with my brother?”

“Huh? What’s wrong with that Tsukki? Didn’t I tell you I’m dating Aki?”

“WHAT?! Wait so you’re saying he’s you’re boyfriend?”

“Yes. Didn’t I tell you?” said Yamaguchi rather straight forward.

“No. You forgot to tell me.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

“And you Nii-san he’s the one you’re saying ‘the important person’.”

“That’s right.”

Kuroo sensed that there is now a heavy atmosphere around Kei and is now thinking of a solution to lighten the mood, so Kuroo clapped his hands told everyone in a cheerful voice.

“Well! Now that everything is all out why don’t we have a double date?”

“That sounds like fun, let’s go Tadashi.” Said Akiteru.

“Huh? But aren’t we going to ruin their date Aki.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, Right Kei?”

Kei still in a headache just said yes.

“Yay! Well then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that writing text messages is hard... also.  
> Happy Holidays to all you lot !!!! <3 <3 <3  
> It's a bit rushed so I think you might find some errors and stuff like that.
> 
> P.S  
> just keep the comments and suggestions flowing, even though I just read them, somehow it gives me ideas.


	6. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been months but, meh I'm pretty sure that you don't even know that I left, but don't worry before the end of april (I think) this fic will be finished.

As they walk through the pavement somehow Akiteru and Kuroo are talking to each other about volleyball and Kei and it made Kei a bit embarrassed and somehow it reminded him of Akiteru and Yamaguchi talking the same topic in the old days. This made Tsukishima glance at Yamaguchi only to find that he is smiling fondly at his brother, before Yamaguchi could glance up to him Kei suddenly averted his eyes to avoid eye contact with Yamaguchi because, something inside Tsukishima twist and he doesn’t like it.

While Akiteru and Kuroo are getting chummy, Kei and Yamaguchi walked silently without uttering a single word, but inside Kei is itching to talk to Yamaguchi how and why is he dating his brother and he wants to know it by the end of the day, and so he breaks the silence by saying.

“Why didn’t you tell me.”

He didn’t mean it as a question but as an order, because he’s seriously pissed at Yamaguchi right now for not telling him and Kei swears that he just earned a light chuckle coming from Yamaguchi and replied.

"Huh?"

"I said why didn't you tell me?"

“Ummm, how should I say this..."

"We have all day." said Kei with a stern voice.

Yamaguchi surrendered to the incoming interrogation and sighed. 

"I’m really sorry Tsukki, I really thought I told you before when we were in the cafe.”

“Well no.” Kei said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Yamaguchi sighed. “Tsukki if you wanted to know you could’ve just called or texted me y’know.”

“Well, I practically yelled at you when you were with Oikawa-san.”

“Oh...sorry Tsukki I didn't seem to have heard it. Still you could have text or called me you know." retorted Yamaguchi

"I was planning to."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

As they walk Yamaguchi can sense that there will be an awkward silence awaiting so, he tried to kill the silence before its start to grow on them.  
  
“Well, at least you know that I’m already dating you’re brother.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better Yamaguchi”

“Right... that doesn’t sound right... at least I tried.”  
  
Okay, now they are devoured with the awkward silence.

“...”

“...”

The two were saved by the silence when Akiteru and Kuroo called for Yamaguchi and Kei's attention.

“Tadashi, were here.”

“Oh, I’m coming.”

“Kei, let’s go.”

“Mm.”

As they went into the cafe they were greeted with the aroma of coffee and welcomed by a petite girl smiling at them.

“Welcome to the Coffee Bean, table for four?”

“Yes” answered Kuroo.

“This way please.”

They were ushered to the upper center of the coffee shop, they were lead on a round mahogany table with four chairs that matched the design of the table. As they were seated they decided that Kuroo and Kei will order their drinks and have Akiteru and Yamaguchi save their seats and guard their stuff. While waiting in line, Kei's eyes wander around the cafe it's the typical classic mahogany tables and chairs, some students studying here and there and a few hipsters pretending to be poor while holding their iphones. Then, there, right at the upper center of the cafe his eyes spotted Akiteru kissing fondly at Yamaguchi's hand then putting it down the table holding it firmly and whispering something that made Yamaguchi giggle and whisper something back to him and then they just stare at each other smiling.

"You know it's rude to look at couples while their having a staring contest lovingly." Kei heard someone whispered behind him.

"AHH! the fucking hell. Kuroo I thought you were a freaking molester or something." 

"Ouch, can't help it you've been staring them... wait let me rephrase that, you've been glaring at them."

"No I'm not." Kei said strongly denying it.

"Yes, you do." Kuro said smugly.

“no”

“yes”

Kei is getting tired of this so he just surrendered to his boyfriend.

“Fine. Will you stop if I said yes?”

“Yes”

“Then yes, yes I am.”

“Are you Jelly?” Kuroo suddenly ask.

“What?”

“We could do that to ya know” Kuroo said while wiggling his eyebrows.

“No thanks, not a fan of PDA.”

“If you change your mind give me a ring m’kay.” Purred Kuroo.

“That would be the last thing on my list.”

“but it’s still on the list.” Retorted Kuroo.

“Goddammit Kuroo.” Kei said blushing.

After they ordered their designated drinks and they went to their table. As Kuroo and Kei are seated now to their seats Akiteru questions Kei about school stuff and replying with a part smug and part serious answers to his brother. When Kei and Akiteru are catching up Kei saw his brother stole a glance at Yamaguchi who was blushing furiously when he was asked by Kuroo about something embarrassing and his brother can’t help but chuckle a little. Their conversation between the four lasted until the sun is no longer up and that, they decided to call it a day.

When they got out of the cafe Kei is taking Kuroo to the station, while Akiteru is accompanying Yamaguchi to his dorm. As Kei and Kuroo are walking towards the station Kuroo and Kei are having a light conversation.

“Today was fun, let’s do it again sometimes.” Kuroo said.

Kei knows that when Kuroo says this kind of stuff he really means it. Kei just smiles at him and looked up to the sky and simply said.

“Yeah, sure, but next time I want it just the two of us.”

When they arrived at the station, only a few people are left on the station as the train arrived, and when Kuroo was about to go inside the train Kei risk the opportunity and called for Kuroo’s attention and stole a chaste kiss from Kuroo. While Kuroo is still shocked and blushing hard Kei said.

“To compensate for the lack of PDAness.” Feeling embarrassed.

Kuroo smiled and said “Good night to you too.”

 

* * *

While Kei is walking down the street near his apartment he heard a faint mewl somewhere and the first thing in mind that came to him was. _Can’t they take it both inside? I mean it’s a fucking public place for God’s sake._ As Kei rounded thecorner he spotted Akiteru and Yamaguchi making out and he can also hear Yamaguchi panting and muttering Akiteru’s name.

“A-aki can’t t-t-take it anymo- ” Yamaguchi said catching his breath as Akiteru is ravishing Yamaguchi’s neck.

“Just wait a little bit longer.” Akiteru said as he traced lines in Yamaguchi’s neck with his tounge.

“b-b-but someone might see us.”

“Then... let them see.”

Kei stood there frozen when he saw his best friend and brother making out in public. He already knew they were going out but, Kei didn’t expect that this is how far their relationship went, there it is again that annoying twisting feeling inside of him. As he was slowly backing out, Kei knocked out a trash bin. _Shit._ And Kei made a run for it.This made the couple stop their activity and glance around their surroundings. The sound made Yamaguchi uneasy and Akiteru disappointed because of the halt of their activity.

“Maybe we should really go home.” Suggested Yamaguchi

“Yeah, sure.” Akiteru said while pouting.

“Oh and Aki.”

“Yeah?” Akiteru said.

“My roommate won’t be home tonight.” Yamaguchi said a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Akiteru stared at Yamaguchi for a while not believing what just came out of his lovers mouth, which made Yamaguchi a little conscious.

“I-I mean it’s dark and I don’t want you to get hurt or something and maybe we should watch some movie or just sleep.” Yamaguchi said in a panicky voice.

This made Akiteru smile at his lover and thought of how much of an angel his lover is and he leaned into Yamaguchi’s ear and replied. “Or we could continue where we left off...” This left Yamaguchi into a blushing mess and Akiteru just laughed at him. Akiteru knows that Kei saw their session a while ago, but he can’t be bothered by it right now because, he has his lover in front of him and he wants to cherish every moment he has with his lover, so Akiteru decided that he will just deal with Kei tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY(not) I don't even know how PDA works, most of the time couples are just kissing each other’s faces.(which disgust me)


	7. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO!!! another month wasted for not finishing this fic!!!  
> don't look at me
> 
> also.
> 
> This fic has been cut, because my flash drive where all my fics are, has been destroyed. and this is all I can remember for now. I will try my best to update next week so for now please bear with this short chapter.

After what he witnessed that night Tsukishima breaks into a sprint and went straight to his apartment. When he enters his room he was already sweating and panting hard.

_ShitShitShitShit Why did I have to see that!!! Did either of them saw me? Oh my God This is the worst._

When Kei finally calmed down, flashes of the scene came back from Tsukishima espescially the face Yamaguchi made when he was being sexualized by Akiteru. Yamaguchi's half opened clothes, his erratic breathing, the mewling sounds he made when a sensitive area was touched in his body,swollen red lips, lustful teary eyes. Thinking about it made Kei's face turned red and somehow he was turned on when he saw Yamaguchi in that state. When Kei looked down on his pants, he was already half hard.

_NONONONONO this is definitely wrong, you don't imagine your best friend being attractive while he was being ravaged by your own brother. Let's just think about Kuro..._   

Kei was taking off the button from his pants and pulling down the zip off his pants, Kei didn't realized that his breathing is now ragged, and slowly, he reaches for his crotch still covered in undergarment and caressing it. Kei thinks about Kuroo under him naked and breathing heavily with half lidded eyes staring right through him full of lust muttering his name in a sexual way. Then Kei pulls out his dick and holding it firmly and he began to stroke himself slowly little by little. His hand began to move up and down quickly. Kei let's his eyes shut tight focusing on the image, soon the face of Kuroo was being replaced by Yamaguchi with the same pleading face and begging him to go faster and harder while muttering his name like a mantra.

_"T-tsukki! HAH! m-m-more ahh~ ha-harder nngh AH!"_

   
Kei's hand began to move faster and when he gripped the base of his penis he touched a sensitive nerve and released his cum. "NNGH!!!" .As Kei stared into his cum stained hand he can't believe he just masturbated in Yamaguchi's image all hot and bothered and he feels and confused as of why did Yamaguchi's face appear and he didn't even stopped masturbating. 

"What the fuck"

After he cleaned himself he resolved on thinking on why did he do that, but then, because of fatigue Kei drifted off to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

The next day someone rang the doorbell on the front door of his apartment. Kei was still groggy from sleep so at first he ignored the doorbell for him to sleep more, then it turned into a mix of ringing of the doorbell and banging of the door,out of irritation Kei stood up and stormed out of his room, when he opened the door, he was welcomed with the face of his older brother.

"Yo Kei, had a good night sleep." said Akiteru wearing a smug face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos below for me to know if you enjoyed my work and as always suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> Don't be shy, come, tell me about your thoughts.  
> I'm kinda lonely here T^T


	8. Confrontation II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be short, because it's only the continuation so hehehe i'm sorry.

“Yo, Kei had a goodnight sleep”

“I could’ve gotten more sleep if you didn’t keep banging the freaking door.”

“I keep pressing the doorbell for five minutes.”

“Whatever, just come in.”

It may not seem like it but Kei is downright surprised that his brother is here early in the morning, but he won’t let it show to his brother, because Kei thought that if he show it, it will mean defeat. As Akiteru goes inside the apartment, Kei caught a whip of scent of the cologne that Yamaguchi frequently uses. Kei can’t help but ask.

“Nii-san, where did you stay last night?”

“At Tadashi’s dorm.” Akiteru said nonchalantly.

“What about his roommate?”

“Out of town.”

Kei dropped the subject on what happened that night as Akiteru is arranging his clothes for the week. For the meantime Kei just

“Kei, where’s the shower?”

“Far left.”

“Okay I’m gonna hit the showers first.”

"Okay, I'm gonna make breakfast."

While Akiteru is taking a shower, Kei is cooking up breakfast for the two of them. Akiteru walked out of the shower he was still dripping wet, and with only a towel draped around his waist. “Nii-san do you want your eggs scram-” Kei cut short his question when he sees his brother. The last thing Kei wants to see is his brother parading his love bites, hickeys, and scratch marks like a trophy. Kei averted his gaze

“What?” Akiteru inquired.

Kei repeated his question with his back behind his brother, “Scrambled” replied his older brother. What Kei didn't see is Akiteru smirking behind him. After putting on some clothes, Kei is also finished preparing the breakfast and is now setting up the table. Afterwards Kei and Akiteru is sitting face to face and eating, when kei noticed that his brother is awfully dressed today.

“Going somewhere?”

“Yup, on a date with Tadashi today. ”

“Huh. You’re really maximizing your time with Yamaguchi.”

“Of course, he does the same for me.” He said with a faint fondness in his voice.

“How’s your relationship with Kuroo-san?”

“It’s fine, we’re doing good for a 2 and a half relationship.”

Kei was expecting a reply like _“oh that’s great”_ or _“I’m glad you last that long.”_ Or something between those lines, and go naturally with other topics to talk about like, how is he doing in class or Kei would ask about his brother’s work. But he was met with long silence. When Kei looks up from his food did he notice that his brother is looking at him.

“What’s up?” Kei asked his brother feeling a little weirded out by his brother.

“Hey, do you know how me and Tadashi got together?”

Now that Akiteru mentions it. Kei is now curious of how the two got together and why his brother did not mention it to him.

“No, tell me.” Kei said with a hint of interest in his tone.

Before Akiteru tells his story he first sips in the coffee Kei made and thinking where to start, after a few second he looks at Kei seriously and started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on the story of Aki and Yams so please be patient


	9. Back story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Back story of Aki and Yams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ON A ROLL TODAY!!!!!!!!

Kei stared at his brother indicating him to start and Akiteru started his story now.

It began when Tadashi was only a freshman that time and I was the only person in the house when Tadashi rang the doorbell. When I opened the door I can see Tadashi’s face quite surprised to see me, maybe because I was not often at home that time so he was surprised, but he still greeted me like a proper child would.

When I look down, I saw Tadashi’s carrying a small box. I admit I was a little curious of what’s in the box, but I just let him in. It’s clear as day that Tadashi’s face was painted with anxiety, and he’s looking everywhere in the house, so I thought he was looking for you. And when I told him that you were out with someone that day he just smiled at me and said in a wavering voice.

“That’s okay I’m just gonna return Tsukki’s stuff”

_So that’s what’s inside the box._

Everyone can tell that Tadashi was really upset that time and because he was like a little brother to me that time, I was concerned and of course I asked him.

“Huh? Why? Isn't fine to just leave it there.”

“Tsukki might need it someday, so I’m gonna return these now.”

“If he needed it, Kei would just go over to your house you know.”

“W-well isn't better to return it now than to keep it lingering for a long time.”

“You have a point there.”

After that conversation, Tadashi placed the small box in the table and excused himself.

 “I’m being a bother to you now so I’ll be going now.”

When Tadashi was about to step out of the house, I immediately held his hand, like I want to keep him a little longer. So I asked him since I have nothing much to do that time if he would like some tea, before he leaves, but then I realized that I was holding his hand tight that I became self aware of what I’m doing, then I let go.

“O-of course if you’re not busy with school stuff or anything.”

I earned a light chuckle from Tadashi and said that he’s not that busy so he’ll stay over a little longer. We’ve chatted on little things like ‘how are you doing in volleyball practice’ and ‘How was school’ or something between those lines, but when I asked him If he was dating someone, Tadashi became silent all of a sudden and looked at me like he was about to cry that’s when I thought that I crossed the line, and in a quivering voice he said that he confessed to someone he liked for a long time.

This made Kei in his seat. Akiteru just looked at him and continued his story.

Well after that I asked him who is it and looked at me and forced a laughed then he said.

“Would you be disgusted if I tell you that it’s a guy.”

When I told him that “No, I’m not, just because you like someone with the same gender doesn't mean that I’m automatically going to think of you as a disgusting homo, you can like someone without being ashamed.”

This put Tadashi at ease to know that he can trust me with everything. Tadashi looked at me with teary eyes and muttered your name ‘It’s Tsukishima Kei’, he looked at me like he committed the biggest crime of all and is now asking for repentance. After that he said in a panic tone

“b-but T-sukki said that he’s dating someone so I guess well... I didn't guess I was actually rejected. But I’m not going to be a stalker to him um just so you know, so yeah.”

Then he just laughed and just brushed it off like it was nothing.

I admit that I did not see that coming and at the same time expecting it, because you, Kei, is all that Tadashi had back then. It’s heartbreaking to see Tadashi like that at his breaking point. So I did the most logical thing I can think of. I hugged him. He even asked me.

“You’re not mad?”  
“Why would I be?”  
“Because I confessed to Tsukki.”  
“Not really. No.”  
“Okay”

And he just embraced me tightly.

“You can cry you know.”  
“It’s embarrassing to see me crying.”  
“It’s fine, I can’t see it in this position.”  
“...”

Tadashi put his head on my shoulder and I can feel that my shirt is now warm and wet and I can hear muffled sobs coming from Tadashi.

“What did you do after that?” asked Kei

I just hugged him tight and whisper ‘It’s okay I’m here I’m not going to leave.’ After that time Tadashi is gradually opening up to me and in some cases He would call me that he made friend today or when he got a high score on an exam. And when he feels particularly down I’m there to cheer him up. I help him get back on his feet and slowly build his confidence and getting over you.

Little by little, I didn't realize that I was falling in love at Tadashi that time.

“Really?” said Kei

Don’t look at me It was supposed to be only a brother thing but steadily I thought him as cute, beautiful even, Tadashi’s smile would make me so happy and whenever I hear his voice there’s this tight feeling in my chest and yeah that’s that.

Kei didn't say anything and just looked at him expectantly.

Of course I’m not going to hit on a high schooler so I waited for the time of your graduation. When that time finally came. I was ready to confess to him. So, after we celebrated your graduation party Kei, I called Tadashi for a celebratory fries and he agreed. He told me as we walk that you two made up in your fight. I was happy of course for him but, I was afraid that his feeling for you would resurface, but he said that you’re still going to be just friends. So I was glad. When I bought him fries he was really happy that time that I thought _maybe it’s the right time_ so as I gave the fries to Tadashi I confessed to him. When I didn't hear an answer coming from Tadashi, I thought he ran away, but when I looked up, I saw him standing here as a blushing mess and meekly said.

“I-If Yo-u’re fine with me.”

I was so happy that time that I kissed him and I just heard Tadashi yelp in surprise but he didn't back out so I kept kissing him. And here we are now happy and dating. The End.

“Wait why didn't you tell me this before?” said Kei

“Because, I thought it would cause a conflict so we took our sweet time to not tell you, but Tadashi insisted that he’s going to tell you to avoid conflict. So I let him, but it seems that you only knew it yesterday.”

“A lot of stuff happened.”

“Yeah right.”

“As long as you’re happy I’m Happy.” Kei said as he was standing up clearing out the dishes.

“Yeah... because Tadashi is very important to me, he not look like it, but Tadashi is fragile, he’s strong but fragile and his smile is the last thing I want to disappear.”

“He’s important to me to, because he’s my friend” said Kei

“I know, and he’s my lover, just like you to Kuroo-san.”

Akiteru stood up and fix his image in the mirror and said.

“Well, I’m off to go on a date with my cute boyfriend.”

“Okay.”

As Akiteru was about to walk out of the apartment, he remembered something.

“Oh and Kei.”

“What?” shouted Kei across the kitchen.

“If you see someone kissing in public you don’t get a free viewing and just run off like a maniac without anyone noticing.”

“WAIT YOU SAW M-”

“BYE KEI!!!”

And before Kei could catch up to Akiteru, Akiteru slammed the door, dashed out and came running down the stairs exited to see Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehuehue   
> I intentionally made it a first person because Aki is telling a story but, if you got confused just tell me.


	10. Remembering the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 2000+ hits and 120+ kudos thank you very much for your kind support.

Kei was left alone in his apartment after his brother bail out on him leaving him dumbfounded. Kei heaved a heavy sigh and flop down the sofa and closed his eyes hoping sleep would cast upon him, instead he just remembers a bunch of stuff

Kei remembers the past when he rescued a boy to a group of bullies, and that same boy will turn out to be his lifelong friend.  He remembers when he admires his brother but morphed into loathing when he found out the truth. He remembers when Yamaguchi held his hand tight and drags him away to the court and seeing Yamaguchi’s face like he was about to cry. _I should be the one crying you idiot._ He remembers when he and Yamaguchi entered Karasuno High School, joined the volleyball club and met the volleyball team. He remembers all the practices, matches, and the stops they made at the store to buy meat buns. He remembers when he first met Kuroo at joined practice match and how captivating he is to him. He remembers when they entered the tournament and how they lost at Aoba Josai.

He remembers when Karasuno had joined a practice with other schools, and Kuroo and Bokuto helped him with his blocks and spikes and how Yamaguchi helped him get his shit together. He remembers the day when he confessed to Kuroo and he said yes, the days he spent with him and the intimate touches they share. He remembers the day when Yamaguchi confessed to him and hurt his feeling even though he didn’t mean it. He remembers the days when they ignored each other for almost two years and reconciling after those terrible moments. He remembers the double date when he kissed Kuroo goodnight and how his brother and his best friend make out in public.

Kei opened his eyes then sits up straight his face turning into a grimace and whispers to himself. “Why now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's very short. but I promise you the next chapter will be long I just don't know how to cut it without ruining it so here's the result of it.
> 
> I'm currently typing the next fic maybe give it 2 days to update.
> 
> anyways please leave a comment.


	11. Confusion

_Why why why... why now?  
Of all times..._

Since Kei have no class today he stayed in his apartment to think things through one by one. He went into his room to get a piece of paper and a pen , because he read online that writing your thoughts will help you decide you better.

“I don’t even know where to start with this stupid writing, whatever I’ll just write whatever comes into my mind.”

  *          **Why did I feel jealous when I saw nii-san and Yamaguchi together?**
  *          **Why didn’t I run when I saw the two of them making out in public?**
  *          **Do I feel jealous that Yamaguchi is now with my brother?**
  *          **I like Yamaguchi now?**
  *          **Why do I like Yamaguchi now?**
  *          **What about Kuroo? Do I still love him?**
  *          **Do I regret being with Kuroo?**
  *          **Should I accept the love from Yamaguchi that time?**
  *          **Am I making the right choice?**



When Kei reviewed his list of question, the words are scrambled that it’s no longer literate, but in his mind it’s vivid and clear. _I should rewrite this._ He knows that he should answer this list of questions he made, but he didn’t, he just hang onto it till he find the right answer to his questions. After he rewrites his questions, Kei placed the piece of paper in the middle of his table to remind him that he needs to answer this to get a peace of mind and it will disturb him as long as it takes. Seconds turned to minutes turned to hours and Kei is just lazing around his apartment. When the sun went down he heard someone unlocking the door Kei looked up from the TV to see who it is.

“I’m back!” shouted Akiteru

“Welcome back nii-san” said Kei as his brother made his way through the kitchen carrying two paper bags with him.

“What’s in the bag?” asked Kei.

“Oh this?” Akiteru said as he raised the bags to emphasize his meaning “This are some foods that Tadashi and his classmates made in their group activity, they can’t finish it all so they gave it to me.”

“That’s a lot of food.”

“I know, Tadashi even baked a cake.”

Kei’s ears perked up.

“What kind of cake?”

“Help me out her first.”

They put the paper bags in the table, and they took out the food in the bag one by one, inside there was some beef curry, carbonara, mochi, and a cake. When Kei opened the box of cake, he smiled to himself.

“Of course” Kei whispered to himself.

It was strawberry shortcake. As he was about to reach for the cake, Akiteru took away the cake and put inside the refrigerator.

“What?! Why did you do that?”

“Meal first, then cake.” Akiteru said commandingly.

“No.”

“Oh I remember Tadashi saying that I can have all the cake.”

“No he didn’t”

Akiteru just stared at him smugly

“Did he?”

“Yes”

Akiteru can feel a dark aura emitting behind Kei, but he groaned and took out some plates and utensils. After they finished eating, Akiteru took out the cake from the refrigerator and cut two slices of cake. He placed the cake in front of Kei and they eat leisurely.

“So how was your day off Kei?”

“Fine. Yours?”

“It was great, first I fetched him from the university then his classmates gave me all these food. Then we went to the park to play some volleyball, after that we watch some movie and ate at a pizza place and when we got into his dorm he gave me this cake.”

“That’s one hell of a day.”

“Of course, every moment’s a treasure.”

“That’s corny bro.”

Akiteru just laughed it off. “Well, then let’s clean up.”

They’ve cleaned all the plates quietly, both thinking about Yamaguchi in more ways than one. Afterwards Akiteru took a shower before Kei and says their goodnight to each other.

When Kei got into his room the question he made is still disturbing him and he knows that he can’t rest properly if he didn’t answer, so he called Kuroo.

“Hey. It’s me”

“What’s up Kei?”

“Want to hang out tomorrow; my class is only half day.”

“Sure why not.”

Kei smiled at his reply, but then he heard a light chuckle from the other line.

“What?”

“Well it’s just that your promise to have another date is a bit too soon, don’t you think so.”

Kei totally forgot his promise, he’s so engrossed with his own thoughts that he forgot.

“Well...” Kei doesn’t know what to say.

“Okay, then see you at the usual.” Kuroo said saving him from the excuse.

“Yeah, the usual.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow Kei, I love you, bye.”

“I love you too, bye.”

Tomorrow Kei will settle this once and for all.

 

 

     

  

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost... there


	12. Breaking up but not breaking down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the unannounced Hiatus (btw can you really announce that sort of thing?)  
> but still I'M SORRY so here's the latest chapter.

The day came when Tsukishima and Kuroo will meet at their favourite restaurant and the blonde can’t shake off the feeling of anxiety in his gut, because this is the day he will tell something to Kuroo that will change their relationship. Tsukishima came 30 minutes early so that he’s sure that he won’t be late and because he can’t just sit and wait for it and now he ended up waiting for Kuroo at the park. While Tsukishima is fiddling with his phone he heard someone from behind talked to him.

“Hey there handsome.” Said Kuroo.

“Hey, you’re early.”

“I could say the same thing to you.”

“Let’s go?”

“Sure.”

As they walk to the restaurant their hands brushed for a while then turned to intertwining their fingers together. In the course of their date they talked mostly about school, their friends and stuff that happened for the past few days. Kuroo was at the middle of talking on how Yaku slipped in front of their professor when Tsukishima interrupted him.

“... and then when Yaku was about to step-”

“Kuro, can we talk” said th blonde with shame in his eyes.

“Yeah, Kei you can talk now, it’s not like I’m going to interrupt you or something... well maybe a little... but still.”

“I mean talk _talk_.” Tsukishima said in all seriousness.

This gave Kuroo a bad feeling but remained calm so he put on a happy face for Tsukishima and merrily said “Sure thing Kei, we can talk after we eat, then let’s go at a park.” And Tsukishima just nods at him.

When they finished eating, they walked silently to the park hands intertwined, not because of love and companionship, but for the strength to say what they want to say to each other. They let the cool air kiss their skin and saving up all the words when they get to the park.  As they arrived at the park, Tsukishima feels like he can’t say a word like all that he’s ever learned was sucked out of him. The blonde feels frustrated to himself now _Now of all times!!!_

Tsukishima was saved from the embarrassment of not saying anything when Kuroo grabbed his face and turned his face to look at him. “Kei, of all the time in the world you chose this time to run out of words? Now where is that snarky boyfriend of mine? ”

This puts Tsukishima at ease and when he straightened up and looked directly into Kuroo’s eye

_Here it comes...._ Kuroo thought morosely.

“Kuroo, do you remember when I confessed to you before right?” Tsukishima said.

“Yeah, It was when you were a first year, and I thought that you would told me off, with all teasing, but you said to me that you like me in a straight face while your face is red.” Said Kuroo reminiscing the past.

“It’s because I didn’t know what to do with my face that time.”

Kuroo chuckled and Tsukishima just looked at him, silence stretched between them for a good minute. When the blonde spoke again, this time, his voice is now solemn.

“Kuroo... you know that I love you right?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo said staring at everything except Tsukishima.

“And you love me too right?”

“Of course.”

“Then what if I told you that there’s another person that I like right now?”

_I knew this day would come..._ “Then I would get mad and then punch you in the face, then cry and then ultimately I would let you go.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why would you just let me go just like that?”

Kuroo thought about a good answer for that for some time. “hmmm... well I can’t force someone to love me back even if it hurts, I would let that person go, because sometime it’s not that that h doesn’t love me anymore, but because I think he found the _one_ who he would love.”

Tsukishima stared at him amazed that he really came up with a good answer.

“What up with that face Kei it’s kinda pissing me off.”

“Then can I tell you something?”

“Shoot.”

“The one that I like is Yamaguhci.”

“I know.”

Tsukishima snapped his head towards Kuroo with amazement. And Kuroo continued talking.

“I know Kei, the way that you’ve been looking at Tadashi, it’s the eyes of someone longing to love them back, I know.”

“Then...”

“Yes, I also know that this day would come and...yeah, there you go.” Kuroo can’t take it anymore of this, he wants to badly end it now, because it doesn’t he’s going to burst out crying.

All Tsukishima could say is “sorry” he muttered weakly and repeated again, now with more vigour “I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I wasted you time, sorry that I’m not worthy for you, sorry that I loved someone else, sorry that I led you on, and sorry that even though I love you, I’m just an asshole that hurt you... you can beat me up if you want to.”

Kuroo just gaze at him in disbelief, Tsukishima Kei, an apathetic man who likes to trample on humans who are getting on his nerves and has a pride as high as skyscraper apologizes to him, now that’s something you don’t see every day so Kuroo just huffed.

“With you apologizing like that, how could I beat you up now? And besides you didn’t make a move on Tadashi right?”

“Still I hurt your feelings. Then if I were you, what would you propose to do?”

“Maybe take me home?”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

When they reaches Kuroo’s apartment, Tsukishima is standing behind him, shame in his eyes, Kuroo can’t help it but feel a little responsible for that.

“Hey Kei are you still feeling guilty about it?”

“Yeah.”

“Then in compensation, give me a kiss.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow but Kuroo just shrugged it off “C’mon just do it we’ve done it plenty of times it’s like a farewell kiss or something.”

Tsukishima’s face softened and leans his face close to Kuroo and their lips meet for one last time. Kuroo grinned at Tsukishima and said “There, your punishment, now go and be single again.”

Tsukishima waved good bye to Kuroo and walked away. As soon as Kuroo closed the door, all the tears that he held back poured out like waterfall. The raven haired boy really did like Tsukishima and as it turns out the one he love loves someone else now, but he thought _well at least I get to experience being with him, besides its fun while it lasted_

Even when crying Kuroo called Kenma, because he needs someone to talk to right now. “What is it Kuro?”

Just hearing Kenma’s voice eased his breathing, but the tears won’t stop flowing, he didn’t realize that he hasn’t said anything to Kenma. The other line sensing something wrong spoke again “Kuro are you alright?”

Kuroo chuckled a bit _even at the line you can sense it?_ “Well Kei and I just broke up a while ago and I’m crying now...”  Kenma just took all Kuroo says and when he finished the only thing that the bleached haired boy said.

“Are you home right now?”

“Yeah why?”

“I’m coming over.”

“Kenma, it’s already night time, it’s dangerous to go out now.”

“It’s fine Kuro, I’m not a child, besides I’m bringing the new game that I bought yesterday and I’m going to show it to you. Meet me outside Kuro.” And before Kuroo could protest Kenma hung up on him.

It’s really almost rare for Kenma to come over to Kuroo’s home, because usually Kuroo’s the one going over to Kenma’s and right now Kuroo just needs company. Kuroo thought that instead of sulking, he should prepare snacks for Kenma’s arrival. After some minutes, Kuroo heard someone ringing the doorbell _must be Kenma._ As expected Kenma is at the door.

“I said to meet me outside.” Huffed Kenma.

“Sorry, sorry I was busy preparing snacks.” Kuroo said smiling sheepishly.

“Well as long as there are snacks it’s fine.”

They both settled in the sofa while Kenma is showing Kuroo his new game. Out of the blue Kenma asked. “Are you alright now Kuroo?” tracing concern in his voice.

Kuroo smiled and replied “A little better now.”

“Then I’m going to stay here as long as it takes to get you all back to being happy.”

The raven haired boy gaped at Kenma, fondness building inside of him and to Kenma’s surprise, Kuroo carried him and placed him between his legs and muttered to him “Hey Kenma teach me how to play that game.”

While Kuroo’s chin rested on Kenma’s shoulders. Kuroo almost didn’t see it but Kenma’s lips tugs a little bit upward and said “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of KuroTsuki and start of KuroKen. You can leave all your rage on the comment section


	13. Holding onto you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you ppl that I'm on hiatus

Akiteru is excited to see his lover, because for some time now they haven’t got any alone time together, and this time he’s going to enjoy having Tadashi by himself, but they’re not really going out and do stuff per se, instead they’re going to stay in Tadashi’s room to watch movies and cuddle, sex was not really necessary today because of yesterday’s activity and made Tadashi sore. Very sore. Sure, the blonde enjoyed his brother and his lover’s company, but it restricts them from talking to each other intimately or just settle in a comfortable silence. Seeing Tadashi looking fine in front of Kei and Kuroo made him proud his lover, however whenever Tadashi guard is down, he can spot his lover looking at his brother with longing eyes when he thought that no one’s looking . It pained him to see that his lover looks at someone in a different light, because he knows that feeling all to well. Akiteru never doubts Tadashi’s love for him, and he also knows that a little bit of Tadashi still loves Kei and it will never disappear.

Suddenly he realizes that he’s almost at Tadashi’s room; he heaved a big sigh and collected himself “now’s not the time to be thinking about that Akiteru.” He muttered to himself. When he reached the front door he knocked, and the blond could faintly heard Tadashi yell ‘just a second’ and the door was flung open. Tadashi was surprised to his lover at the moment then he pouted. “Aki, you’re too early, I’m not done building the nest.” Utterly confused to his boyfriend’s statement he asks “The nest?” “Yeah, the nest” Tadashi clearly stated “What exactly is the nest?” still confused. At that Tadashi rolled his eyes and pulled Akiteru inside.                

Apparently ‘The nest’ is a bunch of pillows and blankets thrown together on the couch forming of course a shape-like nest. While Akiteru is still gaping at the so-called nest Tadashi yank him into the couch. The blond was welcomed with the softness of the pillows and blankets; the freckled boy took this opportunity and nuzzles his face in Akiteru’s chest, “So what do you think?” he asks looking up shyly at the older boy his eyelids fluttering. ”Hmm…” Akiteru ponders for a while and tightened his hold on the younger boy, then he smiles at him “I think it’s perfect.” Their cuddle time was cut short when Tadashi stood up and walks towards the kitchen. “Tadashiiii” Akiteru whined at his lover for the lack of cuddle, but the freckled boy just looked over his shoulders and said “I told you that it not done yet right?” “Yeah… but still.” He grumbled. Tadashi only smiled at him and ordered him to set up the movie. A few minutes later Tadashi came back carrying some popcorn, chips and drinks, satisfied with the snacks he announces “Now it’s done” looking rather proud of himself “Great, now where were we…”. Akiteru slyly said as he pulled Tadashi into his arms and the younger boy yelped with surprise and settled himself between his legs so that Akiteru can cuddle Tadashi while watching a movie. “Shall we start the movie?” “Yep.”

The first part of the movie marathon is just the two of them silently watching the movie and eating, but as the movie proceeds, both of them are just making side comments on the movie, kissing in between the boring scene; admittedly they barely watched the movie now. Until Tadashi finally bored of the movies now said “I’m tired Aki, let’s go to bed.” In reality Tadashi was not really tired and Akiteru knows that, for almost two years of being together it’s not surprising to know if his lover is just plain bored or genuinely tired, but still the blond still entertained the brunette’s request. “Want me to carry you?” the blond told as a joke, but it didn’t seem to be noticed by his boyfriend. Tadashi just smiles at him and innocently said “Yes please~”. Akiteru ruffles his hair and and proceeds to scoop for his thighs and back and the brunette wraps his arms around the blond’s neck and he gently carries Tadashi towards the room.

As soon as they reached Tasashi’s room, Akiteru puts him gently onto the bed next to the wall and flops down beside him facing the younger boy and the latter facing the blond’s chest. Tadashi slowly wiggled his way to get closer to Akiteru and Akiteru just pulls him towards him and he can practically hear Tadashi sigh. The blond rests his arm around Tadashi’s waist while the brunette is comfortably wrapped in his lover’s arms and murmurs “You know that I’m not really tired right?”. The younger boy can feel Akiteru smile and said “yeah…” and lazily rubs Tadashi’s back until he finally yawns and mutters a faint ‘good night’ and quick peck on the lips and goes to sleep. The blond just looks at him for a minute or two and thought

_How can I let you go when I also love you…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how to end this to be honest


	14. Great Big Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I'm on semi-hiatus

Great Big Storm

For the past three days Akiteru is being bothered by the bottled feelings inside him he wants to confide with someone, but ultimately dismissed the thought. He lounges in his brothers’ sofa for a good three hours now waiting for Kei to arrive. Since it’s only less than a week to settle all his frustrations. He wants to let it all out. Because, he knows that lying to himself and someone might hurt big time, he should know, he already did it, and he vows to himself that it’s not going to happen again.

Akiteru heaves a sigh and thinks about the roots of his problem, which is Kei and Tadashi, well, more specifically his relationship between the two and how will it turn out if he does something really stupid but will ease his mind.

“Is it really worth it?”

 Akiteru wants to ask Tadashi if he still loves Kei, but doesn’t want to put a strain on their relationship or deep inside he is just afraid that if he asked that his lover would say yes and leaves him behind. Or maybe he should ask Kei for some advice about love _I’d better not, last time I asked him about that, he just looks at me like I asked him a very stupid question._  

He ponders over his course of action for several hours and eventually decides to do it. He stands up to prepare dinner before Kei gets back in his class in an hour. The blond made sure to make it extra grand for the occasion. As if the food and Kei have a connection with each other, Kei arrives on time for dinner. “I’m back.” Akiteru finishes up setting the table and greets back “welcome back.”

* * *

 

 

As they eat in silence, Akiteru was itching to ask several questions regarding Tadashi and him, but he ponders that it might be too dangerous to do so, instead he went to the generic to delicate questions tactic.

“So… how was your day Kei?”

“It was fine.”

“Did you enjoy your class?”

“A little.”

This was really going nowhere, _damn this stupid general questions_ and he shot up in his seat startling Kei. “Oi, nii-san what are you doing?” he asks while watching his brother bust out some booze from the refrigerator. Akiteru looks at Kei’s eyes intensely and said “we’re going to drink.”

“But I have a paper to wri-” The blond cut off his brother by shoving the can on his hands. “I don’t care. Drink.” Akiteru doesn’t really know what he’s doing and honestly doesn’t care if he was being rude to Kei today _it’s now or never_. His eyes never leave the bespectacled boy until he took a sip and the blonde nods in approval. _Good, now for the difficult part._

* * *

 

Akiteru can visibly that Kei is seriously weirded out by his actions today. “Nii-san what’s with the drinks today?” Akiteru look up from his drink and smiles solemnly “Nothing, I just want to spend time with my little brother.” At that Kei raised his eyebrow not really convinced by Akiteru’s answer. So to change the topic he changed the topic “So how are you and Kuroo- san doing?” He notices that his brother froze a little by his question _Oh no did I hit a sore spot, I swear that they were doing fine the last time I saw them… shit… real smooth Akiteru_

Kei shifted his seat and composed himself “We broke up.”  
“Oh…” _Oh god I DID hit a sore spot!!!!_   
“Yeah.”   
The atmosphere is really awkward now, and now he can’t see any possible openings to ask, instead, they just settled in a really awkward silence between them and thankfully Kei broke it. “How about you nii-san?”  
“Oh! Me and Tadashi are doing fine.”   
“That’s nice to hear” he said in a flat tone   
“Yeah.” And with that they just drink their booze till one of them utters another word again.

At the corner of Akiteru’s eyes he observed his brother and as the alcohol is consumed by him the more unguarded his facial expression his, and by the looks of it He is not the only one having trouble speaking up with his plights. For a second he considered that they just drink all their problems away. But no.

Maybe it’s because of all the alcohol that clouding his brain, but he knows to himself that no matter how clouded and drunk they are, they will remember all the details for this night, because he and Kei are not really lightweights when it comes drinking. For this fact he toughens up.

“Hey Kei.”  
“What?” he responded though not really paying attention.  
“Do you like Tadashi?” with that Kei looked at his brother attention now focused, but then he averted his gaze.  
“Of course I do, he’s my friend.” He said dismissively, but for some reason, Akiteru wasn’t satisfied with his answer nor he doesn’t want to let the answer go so easily, so he pressed the matter more _maybe it’s really the alcohol…_   
“No Kei, answer me properly.” Suddenly Kei’s face hardened, void of expression, however, in his eyes weights a heavy gravity. He sneered at Akiteru “So this _is_ what’s all about? About Yamaguchi. Say nii-san what would you do if I say yes? Would you punch me in the face and tell me to stay away from Yamaguchi? Or Tell Yamaguchi to stay away from me, all because I like him?”

Akiteru can only do stare at his brother’s and silently muttered. “Is that’s why you broke up with Kuroo-san Kei? And what? To get access to Tadashi even though he has a lover moreover that lover is your brother?!” Akiteru said in the heat of the moment, how can he not when there’s jealousy now swimming all over him.

 Kei looks at him now rage boiling in him “I admit that I broke up with Kuroo, because I like Yamaguchi now. _But_ I never said that I was going to make a move on Yamaguchi after I broke up with Kuroo even I know my boundaries.” Still angry at his brother and Kei knows that his anger is taking over him, but, he just can’t control it, not now. And just because Akiteru involved Kuroo in this conversation. He and Kuroo may not be together anymore, but he can’t just say things to him like that, he’s still important to Kei. The bespectacled boy scoffed at his brother “Well _if_ I did make a move on Yamaguchi, he would probably say yes, after all he already confessed to me.” 

After that sentence leave Kei’s mouth he was punched in the face _ah… now I’ve done it._ Akiteru grabbed Kei collar and shouted at him “HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO TADASHI! Do you really think that he’s that easy to get?! You know nothing on how hard it is to pick yourself up if the only one that he expects to support him leaves him like that! Well, maybe I should thank you for that, if you didn’t dump him, he wouldn’t be standing in his own two feet and be with me right now.” Speechless with his brother’s outburst Kei can only looks into his brothers eyes right now. Afterwards Akiteru’s grip is now loose on Kei’s collar until he let go, he stood up and grabbed his bag. “I’m going to stay at a hotel.” And then he was gone. 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I can finish this??


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost feels like a joke to play out the part, when you are not the starring role of someone else’s heart. You know I’d rather walk alone, than play a supporting role if I can’t get the starring role.
> 
> -Starring role, Marina and the diamonds

Akiteru paced around his hotel room thinking of what had he done yesterday. Well sure he was furious at Kei for thinking that Tadashi was an easy catch and half of it was because of the alcohol consumption, but that’s not the point. The point is that they are fighting because of Tadashi. “This can’t be kept up. I must do something.”

He only has a few days to spare before going back.

He knows that Kei is still fuming with rage so he won’t contact him for now. _It’s his fault anyway. The jerk._ And thus he decided to call Yamaguchi. After a minute of ringing, Yamaguchi answered his phone. “Hello?” Tadashi answered but, it seems that here are some bustling noises and some shouting from the background.

“Hey babe.”

“Hey Aki, what’s up?”

“Are you free now?” He asks hoping that his boyfriend would say yes.

“Sorry Aki but I have classes today and it’s really hectic today since we’re assigned to make some food for the guests of our department.” Maybe his plan might not work anymore, since Tadashi has classes.

“Oh Okay, then maybe next time…” there was sadness tinted in his voice and that concerned Yamaguchi

“I can skip my class you know”

“Nonono don’t skip class just because of me, and you just said that it’s really hectic there you know.”

“You sure?” The brunet was not really convinced at his excuse.

“Yeah”

“Ok then. I’m going there right now”

“What?!”

“Yeah.”

“Wh- Tadashi You don’t need to skip class. What about that serving the guests thing?”

“They’ll be fine and besides I’m almost finished anyway and my next class will be the minor ones”

“But-”

“No- buts! Akiteru I’m your boyfriend for almost a year now, I know when you’re down and all that so I’m going.”

Akiteru could only but chuckle at that he thinks that sometime Tadashi just spoils him too much. “Fine fine. You’re really persistent when you want to y’know?”

“I know.Where are you right now? Are you at Tsukki’s place?”

“Actally no, I’m at a Hotel now. But I’ll meet you at the café down the road near your campus okay?”

“Okay, then see you Aki Love you.”

“Love you too.” With that Akiteru hanged up.

\------

 

As the blond is waiting for his boyfriend outside the café, he spotted a man waving at his and realizes that it Tadashi and beckons him over. “Hey.” As they went inside they chatted on how hectic in the kitchen was and how Oikawa kept messing up recipes he asks Tadashi as he dubbed _“To make Iwa-chan fall for me even more.”_ They laughed at each other’s joke and daringly played footsie for half an hour, before the waitress told them to stop, because it’s making her jealous of their relationship. A few hours passed and the sun’s already going down at the two of them decided to take a hike.

“Hey wanna talk about it outside, the airs nice.” Tadashi offered.

“Yeah let’s go.”

When they went to the park neither of them said a word maintaining the serene atmosphere as they stroll through the park. However this only made Akiteru nervous, because not only that he’s going to change things between him and Tadashi but also for Tadashi and Kei. The older one contemplates if this is all worth the sacrifice he’s going to make. Tadashi the ever loving boyfriend senses something’s wrong with Akiteru.

“Hey Aki. You alright, we can head home if you’re not feeling well.”

“N-No I’m fine. I’m fine.”

The brunet, now, remembers their past conversation that led him to cut his class. “So Aki… what do you want to talk about.”

“I wanna talk about us.”

“What do you mean?” This conversation is to a dangerous area Tadashi thought.

“What I mean is Tadashi is that I want to break up.” Akiteru said fast and solid.

“What?! why” Shock painted all over his face.

Akiteru can’t put his reasons to words and just stood there silently thinking on how he should explain it to Tadashi.

“You’re really breaking up with me and you won’t even say a word” rage oozed out of Yamaguchi as he spoke. Akiteru knows that it’s only natural for him to be angry, because for the past year that they’ve been together, they didn’t have a reason to break up, but it seems that Akiteru has.

“Is it because we don’t see each other that often or- or because I’m boring to be with and you got tired of me? Is that it?!” Tadashi emotions replaced rage with sadness. Now his body is shaking uncontrollably and just can’t stand anymore, so he sat the nearest bench and covered his face while crying.

“Hey hey Tadashi shh shh It’s okay, It’s okay…look at me Tadashi.” The blonde said with a stern voice. And that made him look Akiteru in the eyes.

“The  moment that Kei entered our lives in our relationship I know that a part of you still loves Kei and it’s time for me to let go.”

“B-but I’m t-trying to move on. I have moved on.” Yamaguchi retorted his eyes tearing up.

“You know first loves are always hard to let go. Most people end up carrying some of their feelings with them.” Then Akiteru 

“I-I’m sorry I thought I’ve moved on. I really do. You know I love you right? Please don’t leave me.”

“I know Tadashi and I love you too. But that doesn’t mean that when two people love each other they have to be together.”

“N-n-no that’s j-j-just an excuse. You just don’t love me anymore” Tadashi said.

“Tadashi, I’m not breaking up with you because I don’t love you anymore. I’m breaking up with you so that the person that I love the most can go to the person that he loves the most. Do you understand?”

“No” he said sniffling

“Don’t be silly Tadashi, you’re smart.”

“I love you this much that I’m willing to set you free.”

“N-no please don’t do this to me Aki...”

Akiteru kisses Yamaguchi’s forehead “I’m sorry Tadashi, but, I know that I can’t keep you in my side forever, because it will only hurt for the both of us. Especially me.” Because, _if I keep you from my side, I know that when the time comes your love for Kei will grow and knowing you, you’re not going to leave me. I just want you to be happy for me. So please don’t make it hard for the both of us…_

“B-but what do I do now, now that you’re gone from me?”

“Oh Tadashi, I never dictated you how to run your life, It’s always been you. And I’m not going to disappear on you, if you need me I’ll be there for you.”

“Tadashi, you may not be my first love, but I know that you’ll be my love that won’t disappear.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha I just read my previous notes and just thought that they’re all lies, saying I’m going to finish this n’ shit by April . LIES I TELL YOU!! LIES!!!!!
> 
> Gotta add some chessy lines there to fill the story.
> 
> Ok this time I’m really REALLY dedicated to finish this *lies*


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima answers his written questions left on his desk.

In his break up with Kuroo to his feelings towards Yamaguchi he wants someone to confide in with. He was thinking that he should talk about this with his brother, but that scenario won’t likely happen now since they fought.Kei knows that he should apologize to what he said about Yamaguchi and for lashing out to his brother. However he thinks that he’ll just give his brother some space for now.

As Kei entered his room he contemplates on the things he should do than mope around his failed love life. _If you fail class Kei, you won’t eat strawberry shortcake for a month_ he thought to himself. As he sits down to grab a random textbook he spotted the piece of paper that he wrote a bunch of questions for himself. _May as well answer this stupid thing now._

  * **Why did I feel jealous when I saw nii-san and Yamaguchi together?** Because you like him, you idiot.
  * **Why didn’t I run when I saw the two of them making out in public?** Because you secretly want that to be you.
  * **Do I feel jealous that Yamaguchi is now with my brother?**
  * **I like Yamaguchi now?** Of course you pathetic loser 
  * **Why do I like Yamaguchi now?** Because he’s Yamaguchi. Do you even need to ask???
  * **What about Kuroo?** You broke up with him.
  * **Do I still love him?** Not romantically apparently
  * **Do I regret being with Kuroo?**
  * **Should I accept the love from Yamaguchi that time?** The past is past and even if you accepted that confession you might end up hurting him more because you liked Kuroo back then.
  * **Am I making the right choice?** I seriously don’t know…



 

“There fucking done.” He looks at the paper and thought about that piece of advice from the internet is not really helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this because as I was reading my fic again I forgot some things including this qustionaires. Lolz so it’s quite short.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and suggestions are always welcome. :)


End file.
